Exemplary embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor memory device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device for measuring a cell current.
In memory products, such as flash memory, the operations of memory cells for storing data need to be tested in the production process of the memory cells.
A method of measuring a cell current may be used in order to check whether memory cells have proper operational characteristics. Also, a test circuit for measuring the cell current may be used.
When a signal for measuring the cell current is applied to a memory device, a current path from a pad of a memory chip to a cell string including memory cells is formed.
A page buffer is selected from page buffers. In order to measure the cell current of a bit line coupled to the selected page buffer, lots of circuits may be required within the page buffer, thereby making the entire circuit complicated. This may cause an increase in the size of the memory chip.